


Verkatert

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 5 [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: 5x17, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung:Blaine ist ein Fan von wilden Nächten – nicht so sehr von deren Nachwehen.





	Verkatert

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hangovers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429490) by [trufflemores_Glee_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflemores_Glee_fic/pseuds/trufflemores_Glee_fic). 



> Der Morgen danach, LOL. Danke [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) für deine treuen Beta-Dienste <3

 

Die Welt war ein unschöner Anblick, aber die Decken waren noch warm. Blaine war durchaus geneigt, sich weiterhin in ihnen zu vergraben, bis die Welt weniger grausam oder seine Kopfschmerzen weniger scheußlich wären und er hatte es fast geschafft, wieder einzuschlummern, als er spürte, wie die Decken nach Westen wanderten. Er krallte sich an ihnen fest, grub die Zehen hinein, aber sie entglitten unaufhaltsam seinen Fingern. Verblüfft blinzelte er über die Wölbung seines Kissens hinweg auf Kurts Hinterkopf.

"Kurt", grummelte er und griff nach den Decken. Kurt hatte die Tendenz, die Bettdecken zu stehlen, ganz egal wie heiß oder kalt es draußen war, aber weil die Sonne durch die Fenster hereinschien, brauchte _Blaine_ sie jetzt. Sein Kater würde sich nicht mit weniger zufrieden geben und er wusste, dass Kurt sich nicht ganz so viel genehmigt hatte wie er.

Kurt zuckte vor seinen gierigen Fingern weg, zog sich die Decken fester um die Schultern und antwortete mit einem leisen Knurren, als Blaine es endlich schaffte, die Ecke einer der Decken zu packen. Daran zu ziehen erwies sich als zwecklos; weder Kurt noch die Decke gab nach. Auch mehrmals fest daran zu zerren, änderte nichts an seiner Lage und nachdem seine Kopfschmerzen sich bereits zu einer hirnschmelzenden Intensität gesteigert hatten, wollte Blaine eigentlich nur noch unter die Decken kriechen und schlafen.

Entschlossen stemmte er sich mit beiden Füßen an Kurts Rücken und zerrte. Es war ihm egal, ob es kindisch war; es war von Erfolg gekrönt. Nach mehreren spannenden Sekunden gab Kurt mit einem übertriebenen Seufzer einen Teil der Decken frei, wickelte sich fest in die verbliebenen ein und ignorierte Blaine, als der dankbar den Kopf darunter vergrub.

Als Blaine das nächste Mal erwachte, stand die Sonne bereits höher und das Zimmer war nicht mehr in ihrem Licht gebadet. Obwohl immer noch fürchterlich verkatert, betrachtete Blaine das als eine Verbesserung.

Er vergrub das Gesicht schnüffelnd in seinem Kissen und dachte gerade darüber nach, noch ein wenig weiterzuschlafen, als plötzlich der Geruch nach gebackenen Eiern aus der Küche herüberwehte. Ein flüchtiges Abtasten der Matratze neben ihm, bestätigte ihn darin, dass Kurt nicht mehr da war. Einigermaßen missvergnügt über die Aussicht, aufstehen zu müssen, um etwas zu essen zu finden, und gleichermaßen bestürzt, dass Kurt ihn einfach seinem schrecklichen Kopfschmerz-Schicksal überlassen hatte, rappelte er sich schließlich stöhnend auf.

Er schaffte es noch, sich schmerzhaft die Hüfte am Küchenschrank anzustoßen, bevor er Kurt von hinten die Arme um die Taille legen und das Gesicht an seiner Schulter verbergen konnte. "Bitte sag mir, dass es Kaffee gibt", sagte er.

"Mmh", antwortete Kurt zunächst unverbindlich, bevor er sich aus Blaines Umarmung herauswand und ihm stattdessen einen Kaffeebecher präsentierte. "Bitte schön."

"Du bist wirklich ein Engel", sagte Blaine und schloss genießerisch die Augen, als er an dem Kaffee nippte. "Gott, das ist genau, was ich jetzt brauche."

"Gestern klang das aber noch ganz anders", sagte Kurt mit einem amüsierten Grinsen und ließ das Rührei auf einen Teller rutschen. "Hast du deine Meinung geändert?"

"Ich werde nie wieder was trinken", gelobte Blaine.

Kurt streute Pfeffer und Salz auf das Ei und verdrehte dabei die Augen. Er griff nach einer Gabel, zeigte damit auf Blaine und sagte nur: "Lügner."

Blaine knurrte und nahm noch einen Schluck Kaffee, bevor er sich korrigierte, "Ich werde nie wieder _so viel_ trinken. Ich bin nicht sicher, was schlimmer ist: von einem Bus überfahren zu werden oder sich so zu fühlen, wie ich mich gerade fühle."

"Letzteres geht vorüber."

Blaine legte den Kopf auf Kurts Schulter, der die Gabel beiseite gelegt und ihm einen Arm um den Rücken geschlungen hatte, und stöhnte. "War es das wert?"

"Mm-mh." Kurt küsste ihn auf die Schläfe. "Du warst ziemlich süß."

Blaine kuschelte sich fester in seine Arme und fragte (besorgt darüber, was 'süß' wohl beinhalten könnte): "Gibt es Fotos?"

Kurt rieb besänftigend die Nase an Blaines Wange. "Diesmal nicht."

Erleichtert legte Blaine die Arme um Kurts Taille und wendete seine Aufmerksamkeit wichtigeren Dingen zu. Ganz besonders: "Dieses Rührei riecht fantastisch."

"Ich wäre womöglich bereit es zu teilen, wenn du mich massierst", sagte Kurt.

Ein kurzer Moment des Nachdenkens. "Abgemacht."

Zwanzig Minuten später döste er während der Massage an Kurts Schulter ein. Aber Kurt lachte nur, rüttelte ihn wach und meinte nur: "Vielleicht sollten wir uns lieber hinlegen?"

"Das ist die beste Idee, die du heute Morgen gehabt hast", murmelte Blaine an seiner Schulter.

Nicht jeder verkaterte Morgen verlief so einvernehmlich, aber sofern es Blaine betraf war ein Morgen, der mit gemeinsamem Kuscheln endete, ein sinnvoll verbrachter Morgen.

**~***~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Und genauso sehr, wie ich Drunk!Blaine liebe, liebe ich einen hoffnungslos verkaterten Blaine :-)


End file.
